


The Red Leaf

by Intravi



Series: Red on Autumn Leaves [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Are We Missing-Nin Yet?, Baby Badasses, F/F, F/M, Gen, Iruka is going to have a heart attack stop it, Itachi No, Kakashi curses, Kakashi is Suffering, Kakashi no, M/M, Obito is a tired dad, Obito no, Other, Sai stop it, Sakumo no, Shisui NO, Starting a rebellion, Technically yes but technically no, Uhm what, also adult badasses, bringing down the government, just about everyone curses, please stop stealing genin, stop it, this is a mess, why hasn't Sakura seen a dead body yet? She's already ten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intravi/pseuds/Intravi
Summary: When we were young, we followed blindly. We knelt before him, unknowingly dedicating ourselves. We lowered our heads in respect, we followed his words.We bowed before his power, unaware it was born of lies.OrKakashi finds out that Konoha is fucked up and decides, no, he wont stand for it.So he steals three children and an ANBU recruit.It's called "Wolf Sitting" now, he believes. And it sends a spark of pleasure and deep satisfaction up his spine.





	1. The Prologue: The Winds Of Change

**Author's Note:**

> I have many regrets and yet I have none at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've rewritten the first few chapter and added a new one!

Hatake Kakashi is tired. Kakashi is really fucking tired. And this is the third alarm he’s broken this week. Fuck.

But he has to get up. As in out of bed. Yeah, no. He drops the alarm, letting it clatter to the floor and winces at the loud noise. He flops onto his back, spread eagle on his bed. At least he doesn’t have a mission today, right? Right- he bolted up, he has a mission today! Well, he doesn’t know what it is, he only has the mission summons. But it’s six and the meeting is at six fifteen, he is very not looking forward to cutting it so close.

Cursing, he whirls around his room, being careful to avoid the sharp pieces of the broken alarm he had carelessly dropped to the floor. Again, he curses himself as he just barely avoids stumbling over it as he slips on his mission uniform. Kakashi quickly pats himself down, making sure he has all of his weapons on him. Good, good, wait! Mask. ANBU mask, can’t forget that. The first time he did… Well, let’s say it was most definitely the very last time. Yes, he decides as he grabs it and slips it on, best to avoid that.

He double checks everything once again, patting pockets and opening pouches. Once he was absolutely sure he has everything he sets off to headquarters. The one he had lovingly dubbed Hell on Earth. He really does’t want to go on another bloody mission. Hopefully he would get a simple escort mission. Hopefully.

Nine hours later, he arrives back at the village gates. Kakashi glances to the sky and grimaces, he’s at least half an hour late. He’s covered in mud, blood, and various sorts of fluids and filth he’d rather not think about again. At this rate, he was going to say fuck it and pull a runner. Actually, he didn’t really have anything to tie him down anymore, did he? There was Gai. He starts on his way to headquarters for the second time that day, hopping up onto the roofs and going from there.

What more was there, he wonders. Obito had disappeared from the hospital with his new Senju cells in tow after he discovered where he was. At least he left a note for Kakashi saying he knew, he knew and he couldn’t stand it. Rin had killed herself in front of him. On him. On his jutsu. He understood later, after he was told about the seal on her heart. In her chest. Again, there was Gai, Gai who was so persistent in befriending him. But he was the singular and only thing tying him down. Well, there was that young ANBU, too.

Maybe if he talked to him, convinced him to come with him- no, he couldn’t do such a thing. Gai had people here, people that love him. Kakashi lands softly in front of the door, not even stirring the ground. The teen knows better than that.

Sucking in a deep breath, he pushes the door open. Welcome to Hell, he thinks to himself. Any second now-

“Hound!” A harsh voice yells. The masked people that had been busily moving around the building freeze before shifting so there was a space between them and Kakashi. Oh, this wasn’t going to be pretty and they all know it.

“Where have you been,” The voice demands and the person stepps forward, revealing his presence. Kakashi inwardly snarls, Danzo.

Kakashi is kneeling to him before he even knew what he was doing. He chalked it up to instinct.

“Commander,” He starts, his voice rough and thick as he hasn’t spoken at all much in the past few months, “I was ambushed by three high-level ninja on the way back, approximately forty-five minutes out. They stalled me slightly as I had already been injured on my way to deliver the package.”

He knows better than to ask what in the fuck they were transporting, they all do. He braces himself for the harsh punishment.

“Very well,” Says Danzo softly, his words rung through the air and there was a sort of subtle gasp that ran through the room in a ripple.

Kakashi glances up, watching him come closer. Danzo never made any sound when he moved. A flicker of movement, a burst of horrible, crippling pain on the back of his head. Well, Kakashi thinks faintly as the world went dark and the floor rushed up to meet him, that could have gone worse.

He wakes up the next morning in a tree. That’s a new one, they must be improving on how to make already paranoid shinobi thrice as paranoid as they were before. Fantastic. Sighing, he reaches up to make sure both of his masks were both in place. He sighed in relief, one of the recruits must have pulled them over his face while passing. Probably… What was his name? Inoe? No. Kinoe! The one that smelled of earth and the forest, he could faintly smell his scent lingering around. What a cute kid he was. Although Kakashi was nothing but a kid himself.

Kakashi grimaces as he sits up, his bones ached and his wounds throbbed with every beat of his heart. The idea of pulling a runner is sounding more and more appealing. What type of tree is he in? He reaches up to touch the waxy leaves, feeling a flicker of surprise. Is it that time of year already? He plucked it off the branch, holding it closer to his face. His eyes dart up, taking in the vibrant colors. 

It is the red of autumn leaves.


	2. Chapter One: The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenzo-Kinoe, whatever he was supposed to be calling himself, was angry. He is also concerned. Kakashi is the reason for all of his problems, he decides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not updating! I was bedridden for a short time and not feeling too well. For more information on all that, go to my Tumblr at StarryDoodler.

After a moment of sluggish contemplation Kakashi shrugs and clumsily slides out of the tree, landing on the ground with a dull thud. He must be weaker than he feels because his knees give out the moment he lands, leaving him to catch himself before he rammed his face into the ground. Thankfully, he did catch himself and didn’t land on his mask, which would have hurt like a bitch, speaking from personal experience. He groans lowly, this sucks. He doesn’t know how far away he is from his apartment and he most certainly does not feel like moving either.

“Hello,” Says a slightly flat, childish voice above his place on the ground. Will people ever stop just appearing in front of him? Probably not, he muses. He slowly drags his eyes up only to see a kid the around the age of nine or ten, the genin graduation age. Though Kakashi has no doubts it would go down again, it’s still surprising to him to see a shinobi so young.

Kakashi realizes he had been staring for a moment, “Hello,” He says casually. He stifles a sigh before he heaves himself up and onto his feet, wobbling slightly. “What are you doing here?” He asks curiously.

The kid points up to the very tree Kakashi had fallen out of and says, “It’s my favorite spot. So I was waiting for you to get out of it. I didn’t expect you to fall, though.”

And really, that was all the explanation Kakashi needs, his head hurt, he just wants to go home. “Sometimes even the best fall out of trees,” He says solemnly.

“If you say so,” the kid hums. 

Now that Kakashi is a bit more coherent, he actually looks at the kid. Black hair, dark eyes, pale skin, and a new headband. All in all he wasn’t much but, “You’re an artist?” He asks, surprised.

The kid tilts his head and holds up the brush in his hand “If I wasn’t, I’d look stupid carting these around, wouldn’t I, Clumsy?”

It takes a moment to register in Kakashi’s probably concussed brain but it eventually does. “I am not clumsy!” He protests and to prove his point, he takes a step forward. Only to almost stumble into the kid. Definitely a concussion. 

“I will have you know I am concussed,” He says petulantly. From the look of it, the kid only half believes him. He mentally shrugs, what could he do.

“Listen, kid. I just really want to go home, okay?” After a moment Kakashi adds, “What’s your name, genin?”

The kid looks vaguely startled and Kakashi has to mentally laugh at that a bit, before the kid starts to actually tell him his name.

“My name is Sai.”

“Hound.” Is all Kakashi offers and Sai’s eyes widen a bit in surprise. So the kid knows who he is, then.

The sound of someone calling for Sai catches their attention. He turns only to see one of the younger academy teachers. His hair is up in a spiky tail and a scar stretched across the bridge of his nose. 

“Iruka-Sensei?” Sai questions. “What are you doing here?”

Iruka barely spares Kakashi a glance as he walks up them. He had to admit, he was impressed at his boldness. That would have gotten him killed, were he out of the village.

Iruka smiles at Sai fondly. “I’m here to congratulate you, of course. Congratulations on graduating Sai,” His smiled turns a bit sad, “Be careful, okay?”

Feeling as if he was intruding, Kakashi looks away. At least the basic manners that had been driven into his skull still served him well enough. Ah well, he should be making his way to home to his tiny spartan apartment. At this rate, he was going to pass out and sleep for a full turn of the clock.

Fingers snap in front of his face, startling him. His hands automatically reach towards his weapons that weren’t there. Wait, what? He curses almost silently, Danzo must have stripped him of his weapons after he knocked him out. The fingers snap again and he raises his eyes to see Iruka’s slightly annoyed face. 

“Yes?” He questions monotonously. He’d been showing too much emotions in front of the kid and he knows it. Hopefully, Danzo wouldn’t find out.

The academy teacher gave him a polite smile that said I-wonder-how-many-times-I-can-gut-you-before-I-can’t-heal-you-anymore. Holy shit.

“And why are you disturbing my student?”

“Not your student anymore, sensei.”

“You are until you get your jonin sensei.”

Kakashi has a faint feeling that this type of banter was common between the two. “Uh,” He starts. “I woke up in a tree and then fell out of said tree, as witnessed by your student.”

Iruka glances at him, unimpressed. “Then you should get on your way then, shouldn’t you, ANBU-san?”

He finds himself nodding agreeably before he had even decided to. “Of course.” He takes a small step forward and triggers a sunshin, quickly disappearing out of their range. Really, he just wants to go home. Academy teachers are scary. Kakashi decides he will never recover.

 

There’s muffled screaming echoing through the halls, and it’s probably telling that Kinoe- Tenzo, whatever, could give less than the zero fucks he gives right now. He had heard about Hound getting struck down by the commander while he was out doing another fucking courier mission and he knows it’s been practically drilled into his head to not care, to not develop feelings. Kinoe calls bullshit. He remembers the labs and what happened when they got him and he’s not about to go and worship the very ground Danzo walks on because of it. Fuck that.

He swiftly makes his way down the hall, he needs to get his mission report to Danzo, it wouldn’t do to be late. Being late resulted in punishment. Kinoe snorted softly. Hound, Exhibit A. He pauses in front of the door of Danzo’s office. He knocks softly, barely audible in the near silent hall, the screams abruptly cutting off in one of the many rooms down the hall.

“Enter.”

He did as he was told, walking in silently, folding into a bow before Danzo.

“Report,” The older man orders, his voice as smooth and as sharp as a shard of glass.

Kinoe barely has a second thought before launching into it, “My squad and I encountered no problems, sir, nor did we spot anything suspicious with the client,” He pauses for a moment, “No injured, no major risks other than the client had already detailed.”

Danzo gave what Kinoe guesses is supposed to be a kind smile. It is not. It almost sends shivers down his spine as Danzo’s eyes crinkle at the edges, though nothing resembling a kind light entered them. In fact, it almost seems as if he was proud. Kinoe suppresses the feeling crawling up his throat, he felt it would result in something unsavory if he didn’t. ANBU don’t scream, after all.

“Good,” Danzo says finally, and Kinoe feels the cold clutches of fear grasp his heart, conflicting with the simmering fury in his chest. Good from him meant more missions, good from him meant blood and death, good from him meant torture in a perfectly legal way. He was most likely to be assigned a suicide mission soon and be expected to come out alive, and he probably would. Really, where was his senpai when he actually needed him? Speaking of, he wonders where he had ended up this time. Maybe on a roof, maybe somewhere in a ditch-

“Dismissed.”

Danzo’s clearly voiced ordered shattered his train of thought, Kinoe nods before swiftly and smoothly getting up and drifting out of the room. Well, he thinks to himself, now is a better time than ever to go find Hound and make sure he really isn’t dead in a ditch somewhere. 

 

Now that he was actually out and looking around, Kinoe’s anger was back to full power, swirling in his chest and resting heavily in his stomach, fear tinged the edges and adrenaline coursed through his veins. There was also a knot of worry in the middle of all that, he’s almost checked all the places Hound would go and he has yet to find anything.

He shakes his head. Hound was probably unmasked and that made him Kakashi, he himself had his mask off, which made him Tenzo. Time to look for Kakashi, not Hound. He and Hound have similar hidey holes but there was a place they would both go if they needed rest. 

Right then, to Kakashi’s apartment he goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me! I hope to get the third chapter out faster this time.


	3. Welcome, Hatake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the new chapter! Sorry, it took me a while, I know. I hope to update more often!

Someone is knocking on his door. Kakashi groans softly and somehow props himself up on his elbow. He hadn’t even made it out of the entrance earlier, just deciding to lay down because he really didn’t care anymore.

“Senpai.”

Oh no. No, this was not happening. The little tiny ANBU had come looking for him, hadn’t he? Kakashi got up as quickly as his body will allow him and tugs open the door, pulling the ANBU inside and closing it right behind him, locking it. He prayed Danzo didn’t know about this, prayed the tiny ANBU wouldn’t be punished.

“What were you doing?” He hisses as he kneels to the ground, sending a burst of chakra to his fingertips and pulling up a false panel in the flooring, revealing a small space with all sorts of seals written in it, activating the privacy and ward seals.

“I was worried,” The Anbu says blunty. 

It was only then that Kakashi looked up at him. “Kinoe?” He questions.

“Tenzo,” Kinoe-now-Tenzo supplies. “Danzo gave me the name Kinoe, consequently, I am only Kinoe with the mask.”

And huh, that makes sense. Kakashi notes the underlying bitterness in his tone and concludes then and there that he was taking Tenzo with him.

With that thought, Kakashi realizes what he was planning. Fuck, this was crazy. He carefully places the false panel back in its place, hearing the click that told him it was locked once again. He estimated they would have a week at most, a day at least.

“Go home, pack anything you can’t leave behind, bring enough for the foreseeable future. We’re leaving Konoha,” He murmurs softly. “We have a week at the most, a day at the least. Leave through the window, I’ll key you into the seals while you’re gone.”

With a start, Tenzo realizes what they’re doing. He grins with a little too much teeth, “Of course, senpai.” He turns to leave, almost to the window before Kakashi speaks again.

“Kakashi.”

When Tenzo only turns and looks at him curiously, he has to stifle a laugh, “I’m not your superior anymore, I am your equal.”

Surprise flits across Tenzo’s face, “Oh.”

This time, Kakashi allows himself to chuckle softly. “Now go, time is of the essence.”

Tenzo goes, leaving Kakashi to do as he was told. Kakashi sighs softly, popping the false panel up and pulling out a brush, easily keying the other in. His sensei was a seals master and he had seen fit to teach his students until he deemed the level they were at acceptable. Really, this was child’s play, yet it would keep almost any person out unless they had the seal key.

Kakashi leans back and observes his work for a moment before a giddy feeling almost has him grinning, “Well,” He began, “Time to commit treason. Possibly arson, with the security measures on the gates.” He inwardly cackles at that thought. Oh, how Kushina would have loved that!

You know what they say, better safe than sorry, and Kakashi adds one more matrix just to the top left of his seals, waiting for it to dry. Now they would have a privacy seal as well as a few barriers, traps, and other things that he had conjured up. He put the false panel back and actually leaves it there this time, standing up and making his way to his room to get his pack.

He opens the door to his small, sparsely decorated bedroom and deftly retrieves his pack from the end of his bed, goes to the closet and gets his summoning scroll, his ANBU issued armor, along with his ANBU mask and pauses for a moment. His team picture is sitting on the nightstand. He winces but leaves it where it is. He empties his pouch of dull weapons, setting them on the bed so he can sharpen them later, taking out Icha Icha while he’s at it and tossing it on the bed along with them. 

He grabs the pack and shuffles through it, making sure everything is there. It’d all there, thankfully. Everything down to the last piece of sealing paper, to the last vial of blood laced ink. He sits down and gets to sharpening his weapons. If anyone were to look in, it would just seem like another sleepless night to them rather than a plot to shake the village to its very foundations. 

After about twenty minutes of taking care of his weapons, making sure they were all at their prime, when Tenzo entered the room. He came back in the way he left, locking the window behind him.

“There,” He pauses for a moment, “There wasn’t much to collect.”

Kakashi nods in understanding and gestures to his pack, which held noting more than weapons, clothing, his summoning scroll, and some rations. “Nothing much here, either.”

“Before we go and commit who knows how many crimes, where are we going?” Tenzo asks. 

Automatically, Kakashi answers, “Wave.” And where had that come from? They had no business in wave. Well, neither did Konoha. “Then we’ll travel. We’ll travel long and far until we can find a place that others who are trapped in the system can come to. We may come from angry, broken homes, but we’ll create one with no more whips and harsh punishment, we’ll create a home that you can come out of without needing to heal.” He looks up at Tenzo. “What do you think?” He asks softly.

Tenzo falls to his knees, legs becoming too weak to hold him, long hair falling in his face. He may have had training drilled into him to become emotionless as a stone. But still, it didn’t stop the raw tide of happiness and hope that crashed through him. “I think I’d like that,” He says. “I think I’d like it a lot.” He smiles up at Kakashi. “What’s our first order of business, then?”

“Your name.”

Tenzo completely stops. “My name?”

Kakashi looks to the side. “Traditionally, in the Hatake clan, after a pup, a child, becomes what the clan head considers to be mature, they are given a name.” 

The sharp intake of breath Kakashi heard was a bit telling. He had just offered to adopt Tenzo into his clan, give him a family, something that he’s never had before. Kakashi looks back over to him, right in the face. “Do you accept?” he asks softly.

“Yes,” Tenzo shakily breathes out.

That is that and Tenzo is no longer Tenzo, Kakashi pulls down his mask, sliding off of the bed and cupping the nameless Hatake’s face in his hands. “Look at me.” He says, almost a whisper.

Once he was looking at Kakashi’s face, his bare face, Kakashi reaches up to the faceplate on his head and pushes it off, sweeping his brown hair to the side. Kakashi presses a gentle kiss to the center of his brow.

“Welcome, Hatake Yamato.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of short and halting, I know. I have literally one person excited to see this so I'm posting it to get myself started. I Will Not Let Them Down.
> 
> I have been informed that a phrase I used was stolen, although I did not realize it and I apologise for anyone who saw it. I didn't realize I had stolen it and neither did my beta reader. I'll make sure to look twice before I do something like that again. Again, my apologies. I truly didn't mean to do it.
> 
> I wish for you to draw no parallels for it is not like the fic I accidentally stole a phrase from. I came up with this loose plot a while ago and didn't take from ant resources except my own. Except for when I accidentally stole, yeah, but I didn't mean to and no one I knew (including myself) had realized I had even done it. My plot is dark and grim with spots of light here and there, things get worse before they get better. And frankly, I have no idea what the other fic is, I've yet to take a look. But please, I do not wish for you to compare the two. It is not fair to the other author nor myself for you to do so.
> 
> Again, I apologise for my accidental mistake. I promise to make up for it.


End file.
